Gwen meet's Leshawna's cousin
by rosebud171
Summary: Before Total Drama Action, Leshawna interdouces Gwen to her cousin but Lasquwna  dosen't like Gwen. But  here's 29 of my oc's singing Tik Tok by Keisha. My birthday was on june 24 and I wanted to do something nice for you guys. Any way here it is Tik Tok.


**Gwen meets Leshawnas cousin.**

**Story:** Before Total drama Action Leshawna interdouces Gwen to her cousin but i'm not sure Lasquwna approves of Gwen. But before you read this story, here's my 29 tdi oc's singing tik tok by Ke$ha. I wanted to do somthing nice for you guys cause my birthday is on june 24th. Anyways the momet you all been waiting for,here it is tik tok :D.

I hope you enjoy this story. (p.s. this is gonna be just like the Simpsons opening)

Darcy: Wake up in morning feeling like P Diddy.

Janean: Hey what up girl?

Darcy: Got my glasses, i'm out the door.

Avirl: I'm gonna hit city.

Gabby: Let's go.

Sasha the cat: Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack.

Haley: Cause when I leave for night i ain't coming back.

Selina&Aisha: I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes

Flora: Trying on all our clothes, clothes

Mirandra&Annie: Boys blowin' up our phones, phones

Payton the skater cat: Drop topping playin' our favorite CD's.

Layla the emo cat: Going up to the parties tryin' to get a bit tipsyyyyy.

Sam: Don't stop, make it pop DJ blow my speakers up tonight.

Lilly: I'm a fight til we see the sun light.

Sarah: Tik tok on the clock.

Skyler: But the party don't stop no.

Carly: Oh woah wo oh.

Jasmin: Oh woah wo oh.

All 29 girl's: Don't stop, make it pop DJ blow my speakers up tonight. I'm a fight til we see the sun light.

Molly: Tik tok on the clock, but the party don't the party don't stop no.

Haylin, Youri,& Icy: Oh woah wo oh.

Sharadin: Oh woah wo oh.

All 29 girls: Don't stop, make it pop DJ blow my speakers up tonight, I'm a fight til we see the sun light.

Torn&Libby: Tik tok on the clock but the party don't stop no. Oh woah wo oh, oh woah wo oh.

All 29 girls: Tik tok on the clock but the party don't stop no. Oh woah wo oh, oh woah wo oh. Tik tok on the clock but the party don't stop no. Oh woah wo oh.

**Ah wasn't that refreshing? XD Well here's the story. Enjoy!**

Leshawna's pov

I'm gotta interdouce my girl Gwen to my my best cousin Lasquwna but i'm a little nervous. Why? Bescause Lasquwna can get a little full of herself. I just hope that she doesn't give her a look and snarl. Well i think it'll be alright. Hey Leshawna Gwen said.

What's up girl? Leshawna said. Soo where's your cousin? Gwen asked.

Oh she'll be here she's just late Leshawna said back. So you guy's are really close? Gwen asked.

Um hm she's my best cousin and my bff. We do almost everything together since we were kids. Leshawna explained. Hey y'all whats up? Lasquwna said like a gangster.

Eeeeee hey girl Leshawna squead. Hey girl Lasquwna said as she hugged Leshawna. Hey Leshawna, girl where's your friend? Lasquwna asked.

Oh she's right here Leshawna said. Gwen this is my cousin Lasquwna and Lasquwna this my friend Gwen. Hi Gwen said. Leshawna you friends with a white girl? Lasquwna asked in a so what shotie tone. Girl be nice Leshawna said. Oh sorry, hey Gwen Lasquwna said.

Well then what's the game plan for today? Gwen asked. Well i was thinking we could go to the movies and see the movie Obsessed with my favorite girl Beyonce Leshawna said. I thought that was Tyra Banks Gwen replaied. Nah its Beyonce Leshawna said. Yeah its Beyonce Lasquwna said in a smart ass tone. Sorry Gwen said.

The girls continued walking in the mall to see Obsessed but Lasquwna kept almost glaring at Gwen the whole way, lets see how this turns out.

Gwen's pov

Lasquwna kept glaring at me the whole way to the thearte. What was her problem? What did i do to her? Maybe if i try to have a converstition with her. She'll stop glaring at me. Um Lasquwna? i said. What? she said in a pissed off tone. I was just wondering how long how you to known eatch other? i asked. Since we were toddlers, why do you

care skiny girl? Just asking Gwen replaied. Well don't Lasquwna said back. What's your problem? Gwen asked. The problem is that you think you white skiny goths think your all that. What are you talking about? Gwen asked. I'm talking about you goths think your sooo cool and all that but your not. They didn't know that Leshawna was listening to what her cousin was saying. Let's see what happens.

Hey Lasquwna can you the tickets please? Leshawna asked. Sure Lasquwna said. Hey girl i'm sorry about what she said,so times she can get full of herself. Leshawna said. Oh don't worry about it Gwen said. You sure? Leshawna asked. Positive Gwen answered. Alright then Leshawna said. Hey got the tickets Lasquwna said. Awesome! Leshawna said exicited. I'm gonna see my favorite singer on the big screen Leshawna said exicited.

Just then a 14 year old african american goth girl walk up to the movie stand. She whore all purple and black with fish net shoking's and black and purple combat boots and black eyeshadow and lipstick. Plus she's friends with Gwen and she's Leshawna's cousin.

Hey Gwen Torn greeted. Hey Torn what's up? Gwen asked. Nothing much i'm here because i'm here on break from Journeys just to see what movies look hot Torn said. Oh thats cool, i'm here with Leshawna and her cousin seeing Obsessed Gwen said. Oh okay by Leshawna's cousin. Do you mean Lasquwna Torn asked? Um yeah Gwen answered. Watch out she's a little mean Torn whispered. I know Gwen answered. You do Torn asked? Yeah Gwen said. Okay then Torn said. When I was 6, she put poison ivy in back of my shirt Torn said. Ouch Gwen said. I know said Torn. Come on girl! Leshawna yelled. Oh coming Gwen yelled back. I gotta go, bye Torn Gwen said. Later Gwen and good luck Torn yelled. You know my cousin Torn? Leshawna asked. Yeah since Elementary school Gwen said. So how'd y'all meet? Leshawna asked.

_Flashback_

In here Gwen's grade5 and Torn's in grade3. In this flashback we Gwen eating lunch and Torn walking over to her. Let's see what interrasting flashback this is.

**2004**

Hi can I sit with you? Torn said in her 9 year old voice. Sure whatever Gwen said in her 11 year old voice. My name's Torn, what's your's? Torn asked. Gwen she said. I'm new here and I don't have munch friend's Torn said. You'll get use to being the newbie here but you'll make friends Gwen explained. Hey Gwen Miranda and Annie shouted. Hey guy's Gwen greeted. Whose this Miranda asked? This is Torn, she's new Gwen said. Hi Torn greeted. These are my friends Miranda and Annie Gwen said. It's actually Anastia but pleaseeee call me Annie, Anastia make's me feel like a grandma Annie said. Hey Torn wanna eat lunch with us? Gwen asked. Okay. Torn said. From that day on,I knew that we're gonna be friend's. Gwen said.

_Flashback over_

Wow I never knew y'all we're real tight. Leshawna said. Yep. Gwen said. From when I'm hearing she does'nt get along with your cousin. Gwen said. Yeah that's true girl. Leshawna said kind of giggling. When I was 12, we we're at Disney land and Lasquwna dared Torn to go into Ciderella's Castle to find Walt Disney's frozen body. Leshawna told Gwen. Whoa, did she get caught? Gwen asked. Nope. Leshawna said. Wow. Gwen answered back in a amazimint. Movie's starting. Leshawna said.

**After the movie**

Whoa that was really something. Gwen said. That was cool. Leshawna said. That was tight. Lasquwna said. Hey what time is it? Gwen asked. Uh 9:30. Leshawna said. Oh I gotta get back, if i'm late my mom will be all naggy. Gwen said. Well we should get back to. Lasquwna said. Bye girl! Leshawna shouted back. C'ya. Gwen shouted back.

P.S. I finished this when I got back from vaction in Tallahasse and after my 14th birthday but i hope you've enjoyed this. Please review :) ;)


End file.
